roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Davidson/Overview
|Edit Tab|style=margin:5px 0;}} The Superscientist Robert grew up in a loving household as an only child, with his father working as a firefighter. At the age of 11, his mother died, an event which Robert and his father spoke very little of. Despite the financial difficulties the Davidsons faced, Robert ended up boarding at St. Thom Huell, where he did not have that many friends, with the exception of Imogen Parker and a few of the other nerds. He was a consistent winner of science prizes and the science fair, in the most recent science fair he built a fully working perpetual motion machine. St. Thom Huell's Resident Nerd "I wanted to check it with everyone before I hacked MI6." - Robert Davidson Currently known to be studying Maths, Biology and Computer Science, Robert has a photographic memory and is adept enough in class that his teachers often give him a free hand in doing whatever he wishes. From being able to use the science labs freely, it is assumed that he is also given more-or-less free reign from the science department as well, including the use of complex analysis machines. It has been revealed that this has also extended to the workshops, with Robert being able to spend days on end in a workshop working away and sleeping there without interruption. Robert has presumably meddled in engineering and working with tools in the past to allow him to create his inventions, but it has clearly transpired that this can translate to practical application, though it flourishes best out-of-combat. Having a weedy physique of an archetypal nerd, Robert is not particularly skilled in combat nor does he have the body for it. He is easily exhausted and often finds it difficult to keep up with his more physically-adept friends; the more dangerous recent adventures have seen him in the hospital often. Unlike Imogen, however, he did not have any other alternatives initially for self-defence, and prefers to spend his free time creating new inventions. Despite being a nerd, it is implied that he does not visit the library too often, or at least is not as familiar with the librarian as Imogen is. He was Imogen's only and oldest friend at the school, whom she regarded and continues to regard as her conscience, though at times she considered him to be too logical. For all his intellectual merits, Robert is not the most eloquent of persons, and plagued with a persistent affliction of foot-in-mouth. While capable of highly reasoned and rational thought, this does not necessary communicate well to listeners, and at times his lack of social charm has landed him in a spot of bother (or exasperation from his friends). Robert has a strong relationship with his only living parent, his father, George Davidson, and the two quite clearly show affection and trust in each other. When Robert's father revealed to his son that he had kept his demon-hunting past from him, Robert initially held it against him but quickly understood. The two rarely discuss the matter of Robert's late mother, Alice, of whom the Davidsons have few mementoes. He shares a dorm with no one, having removed his roommate by setting up a program that switches his roommate to the latest male student who died. However, as of 1998, he now shares a dorm with his brother Barnaby. Cooly logical, Robert's rationality initially caused him to deny the existence of magic until his experiences caused him to consider that there was irrefutable proof of its existence. Despite preferring engineering when his hand was forced he did cast a spell by himself. While considered a bit of a goody-two-shoes, Robert's grades have suffered as a result of his hospitalisations and he is not above stooping to modify his grades or indeed hacking HM's Government for his own purposes. As a consequence of James' death Robert and Barnaby now run a money-making scheme through money laundering and playing the stock market via shell companies directed via Robert's laptop. As of the revelation of Barnaby's parentage, Robert and Barnaby have eventually coalesced into two firm brothers despite a rocky start. Robert appears to be developing romantic feelings towards Janet, a fellow intellectually-minded student who has also shown a proclivity towards "superscience". However, Janet's initial attraction towards Robert was not known by Robert until after his involvement against the supernatural forces in Little Rosewater. Despite this, and the rather major obstacles that he has encountered (including Janet letting him down out of self-preservation), his affection for her appears to have increased over time. He is interested in a date (egged on by his friends) with her, and after Janet appeared to reciprocate but still appeared to avoid him was concerned for her well-being. Notes *On Discord Bentham confirmed that if Robert was to be assigned a Hogwarts house, it would probably be Ravenclaw